Étrange et Sang: La Reine du Carnaval est Décédée!
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: Well, now, in the group of six lovable freaks, who killed the precious Carnival Queen? Who, I ask, who? Was it you? Was it you! Why, it was you! – For Paradigm of Writing's "Comfort Zones Do Not Exist in Writing" Contest.


**Hello there, everyone! I was just like to say that all non-humanized characters for this fic will be humanized. That is all. You may return to your scheduled programming.**

* * *

La Reine du Carnaval – the Carnival Queen – is a beauty, so simply delicate and charming and –

Oh ho ho! I'm sorry, terribly sorry, but I must correct myself: La Reine du Carnaval – the Carnival Queen – _was_ a beauty, once so simply delicate and charming and oh-so beautiful. Her rosy cheeks and pink, perky lips, her expressive blue eyes and surprisingly non-artificial voice – why, they seemed to fascinate the entire world! Her internal and external beauty and charm captivated and attracted both men and women. Oh, she was a pleasant sight to see! Oh, she was the embodiment of true happiness and exhilaration! Oh, she was the prime example of the gods and goddesses' perfection! No – she was a goddess that came to live upon this wretched Earth, gracing it with her pure presence!

Yes, yes, yes, she was perfect. So kind and sweet to her employees of La Nuit Carnaval – the Little Darlings, as she called them. There were only few Little Darlings – six, to be exact – but she loved and cherished them as if she was their own mother. She made La Nuit Carnaval their nurturing home, their precious sanctuary! Their…unique attributes gave the carnival its special meaning, really made it a carnival the Carnival Queen imagined.

Yes, yes, yes, it was all perfect: everyone was content and satisfied. But, I know you must be wondering this: why do you describe the beautiful spectacle that was La Reine du Carnaval in the past? Why, I must do this because the Queen is dead! Yes, you may faint in shock! _La Reine du Carnaval est décédée!_ The Carnaval Queen has _died_! Have you fainted yet?

Good, then you are not like Kirby du Rêve, whose face paled in fear as he fell to floor, staining his hot pink hair with the Queen's scarlet blood. Oh, the poor thing was unconscious for a few hours, and removing the bloodstains once he awakened from his fright-induced slumber took even longer. But at least he woke up to the world, unlike his precious Queen.

Ah, La Reine du Carnaval, Peach Toadstool, was a beauty, so simply delicate and charming and oh-so beautiful.

Ah, the Carnival Queen, Peach Toadstool, is now delicately, charmingly, and beautifully dead.

* * *

The sky was painted gray for La Reine du Carnaval, and even cried heavily for Miss Toadstool. The inhabitants of the cold world mimicked the weather, mourning the loss of the precious lady. Wails of ever-lasting silence could be heard from the city to forest masked in gloom, of which La Nuit Carnaval was located. It was a day of silence, in terms of paying respects to the late queen and of the fact that no civilian dared visit the carnival, lest they be reminded of truly bittersweet memories. The only people there were the employees, the ever-so faithful shining entertainment of the carnival, willingly being tormented with their own truly bittersweet memories.

Though it was a time of mourning, things had to be done. The carnival cannot be closed off to the world forever – Queen Peach would not like that, and neither would the employees nor the mourning customers. So as the world grieved and grieved and grieved some more, two employees – or should I say one? – had taken it upon themselves to fix the cracked path La Reine du Carnaval paved for them.

Marth Royale and Lucina Papillon sprayed the room with a fragrance of fragile flowers and exotic fruits. It was their queen's favorite perfume, one of the few materialistic memories they retain of her. The queen was dearest to them, for they were her first Little Darling. She was always fascinated by their close proximity, and found it quite touching and lovely.

Of course, a person with two heads attached to one body meant that they were always in close proximity. Whether or not they liked it was not in question.

They stood in the room where Kirby du Rêve found their queen, waiting for the boy with the pink complexion to return. Lucina gazed at the floor, her blue hair covering her eyes as she placed the perfume in her pocket.

"What's wrong, dearest sister?" Marth asked, moving the strands of midnight blue from Lucina's eyes and placing a finger under her chin, lifting her head.

"I miss Lady Peach, Marth," Lucina bemoaned. "I miss her so terribly. She's gone…what will do without her? Damnit, it's not fair!"

"Ah, we'll survive. La Reine du Carnaval would not want us to be enveloped in sadness forever."

"That is true, but…"

"You're in a state of grief right now – we all are. My heart – well, our heart – aches for her. But she want us to continue the show. Lucina, would you like a kiss upon the lips to make you feel better?"

"No thank you, fool. If my head weren't attached to your body, I would have walked away."

"And you'll treat your dearest brother like that?"

"If you were actually my brother, then no, I wouldn't."

Marth was going to retort when their 16-year-old guest finally appeared, breathing heavily as he stopped in front of the bluenettes.

"Twins Marth Royale and Lucina Papillon, I've done what you told me – _whoo_ , I feel as though I'm going to faint again."

"We would not want that to happen, young Kirby," Marth remarked. Lucina nodded in agreement.

"Why were you running anyways?" she asked. "We wanted you to gather everyone here. There was no need to put yourself through all that running around."

"I was attempting to find everyone," Kirby panted. "Greninja was the easiest to find; she was near the pond. Oh, how it took forever to find Lady Zelda! But, it was worth saving the best for last. She looks absolutely stunning, just like every other day!"

Marth and Lucina looked at each other, chuckling at Kirby's obvious crush on Zelda. The boy arched an eyebrow, demanding to know the cause of their laughter.

"We'll tell you later, young Kirby!" they both said. "Look, everyone is approaching."

The others appeared: Greninja de l'Eau; Fox Renard du Nuage; Lucas Tournesol; and Zelda Pureté. Marth smiled. They all looked so exquisite, so wondrous in this dreary situation. La Reine du Carnaval would be so proud of her Little Darlings, handling business to the best of their ability.

"Why must we be in this place of bittersweet memories?" Lucas asked, his sunflower hair slightly ruffled. "I can't help but think of La Reine du Carnaval…"

"Very tasteful, leading us here," Fox commented. "The room of weapons in which we lost the Carnival Queen. Why are even here? Are we all to be interrogated?"

"You're quick to the point – " Lucina started.

" – But not exactly right," Marth finished. "We thought about discussing where we were during the day of the heartbreaking incident, in case either of you saw something unusual. Kirby believes our lady has been taken by surprise. Strange activities take place before the grand reveal."

Greninja was the first to speak, her voice slightly muffled by the light pink scarf that just so happened to be her tongue.

"Well, I was preparing for my Bonheur Éternel. I was ready to perform it today, but… certain circumstances prevented it."

Greninja sighed. The Carnaval Queen would have loved to see her improved Bonheur Éternel – her Eternal Happiness, the signature move of sorts that every Little Darling performed. She had finally perfected her it, and it saddened her that her gracefulness will go unseen by the person she wanted to show the most.

"Your Bonheur Éternel, Watercolor Grace, is simply beautiful, m'dear!" Fox exclaimed, placing a hand on Greninja's shoulder. "La Reine du Carnaval would've loved it!"

Greninja nodded. "Thank you, Fox."

"Let us continue, hmm?" Fox prompted. "Kirby?"

Kirby averted his eyes, focusing on the cold gray floor that used to be stained scarlet.

"There's no need to ask Kirby," Lucina stated, holding up a hand.

"That is right," Marth agreed. "The boy's been traumatized enough. It'll be very cruel to make him relive the moments before encountering that saddening surprise."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Kirby softly thanked the twins. Lucas, Fox, and Marth and Lucina described the actions they had taken during that day, but, conveniently, not a single thing was out of place. Marth and Lucina turned their heads to Lady Zelda.

"That just leaves Zelda to explain. Go ahead, Miss Pureté."

"Very well." Zelda nodded. "I'd finished my one of my dancing performance – "

"Your dancing performances are filled with beauty and soft grace," Kirby injected.

"Thank you, young, dear, Kirby. Your words are so kind. But, I must return to my tale. I spoke with the audience momentarily: they always deliver such kind words to me, fascinated and sweet with the only Hylian they've ever seen. As you know, Hylians aren't a very tolerated race, nor are there many of us left; it always make me so happy to hear their words. After that, I wished to speak with the Carnival Queen about a new performance I wanted to try, and…"

Marth and Lucina raised an eyebrow, worry forming on their features. They spoke simultaneously. "What is wrong, Lady Zelda? Do you suddenly feel sick?"

"No, no, that is not it. I…I do not know how to phrase the rest of my story."

"What do you mean?" Fox asked. "Do you not remember what you have done? It is alright – we all have forgetful moments."

"I remember, dear Fox. But…oh dear! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! If I don't say it now, then I'll never be able to say it! And that will be highly unfair to everyone."

"Speak your mind, Lady Zelda!" Lucas cried. "What are you thinking of that plagues you?"

Zelda clasped her hands, looking at her fellow Little Darlings, matching their worry, their concern. She smiled dryly, laughed darkly, and exclaimed:

"Ah, I know who killed our dear lady! Our La Reine du Carnaval, our Carnaval Queen Peach! Ah! 'Twas the most gruesome thing I've ever had the misfortune of seeing with my tainted blue eyes!"

A quick silence passed before a mass of shocked and demanding voices attempted to overwhelm the pure Hylian.

"I-I can't b-believe it…" Kirby stammered. "You-you witnessed that _horror_ , Lady Zelda?"

"Zelda, Zelda, describe it! Describe how the Queen died!" Marth cried. "We all must know! It is our _right_ to know!"

"No!" Lucina protested. "Don't relay it to our ears! If it is truly gruesome as you say it is, do not tell! Pray, do not tell! I'm afraid my fragile soul and heart will finally crack if you do."

Marth shook his head. "Then tell me and me only! Whisper the tale in my ear; my soul and heart was already shattered when I first heard the news! Nothing can hurt me no more."

"You idiot!" Lucina roared. "Do you not realize that we are one body and one spirit? Whatever you hear, I hear. Whatever you see, I see. We are combined both physically and emotionally!"

"I know that, you stubborn fool! Since we are together like this, then I know that deep down inside, you feel the same way as I do!"

"Silence!" Greninja cried. "Silence, both of you! Do you think our La Reine du Carnaval would appreciate such bickering during these woeful times?"

"…No," Marth and Lucina said in unison, bowing their heads and apologizing to the Pokémon. Greninja turned to Zelda, asking her to speak the unspeakable truth.

"Brace yourselves, for my tale is hurtful, and is not for the faint of heart. Our Queen wasn't taken by surprise, like young Kirby believes. No, she conversed with her murderer, though the words that left her mouth were futile. Pointless. Completely and utterly useless. The Carnaval Queen tried to explain herself, but the murderer would not hear it! Her words lacked the sincerity she craved."

"She?" Fox inquired. "The killer was female?"

"Yes, Fox Renard du Nuage!" Zelda exclaimed, doing a small pirouette to face him. "Yes, with the most beautiful of hair and complexion and eyes and lips."

Zelda eyes brightened with seemingly planned fear and another emotion that cannot be described. "But, her beauty was a strike contrast with the act she has carried out! I watched as her hands cradled around La Reine du Carnaval's pretty thin neck. Peach's creamy skin turned a deep blue color, her eyes bulging from her head. Oh, how she struggled and fought and kicked and scratched! It was a sad, futile sight! I saw those glowing blue eyes lose their shine, darkening hollowly, the lively luster fading quickly away. Her once flailing limbs numbed and stopped completely, and her limp body fell gracefully to the floor as her murderer released her from her grip.

You'd think it would end there, but it unfortunately did not! A knife – one of the very knives that our young Kirby uses in his performances – was grabbed from the wall of this very room, and I could see the evil glint that the murderous woman's eyes. She gripped the knife with both hands, plunged downwards, and – oh dear, it was such a terrible sight! The blade penetrated her bosom, blood pouring from her chest onto her elegant pink dress. She was stabbed over and over and over in everyplace possible: her face; her stomach; her throat. Everywhere, I tell you! I was paralyzed with fear as the knife was pulled from her body, the blood dripping from it ever-so slowly. _Drip, drop. Drip, drop._ It was like a clock.

My tears dripped down my face. My mind was forever traumatized! La Reine du Carnaval lied there, blood surrounding and blanketing her. The Carnival Queen forever deprived of her life. 'Twas a saddening and frightening moment. The woman turned in my general direction, and suddenly my legs felt the urge to run. I left the room as quickly as possible, running anywhere, everywhere! I trembled in fear as I left Peach behind forever."

"Why didn't you do anything, Miss Zelda?!" Kirby cried, dropping to the floor, his cries reverberating. "Why didn't you stop her?!"

"I told you, young Kirby! Fright had taken ahold of me and refused to let go. Only when I thought my own life would be in danger than I finally manage to run. Yes, I know, it's cowardly – "

"It's not cowardly, Lady Zelda," Fox said. "I'm glad you left. It would have been worse to lose two beautiful ladies. Terrible as well."

"Thank you, Mr. Renard du Nuage, but I have more information to reveal." Zelda placed a hand on her heart, looking around at her fellow Little Darlings.

"What more could there be?" Lucas asked.

"The murderer…is a woman you all shall recognize."

Silence blanketed everyone. Greninja looked at Lucina, and the bluenette returned the look. Both had the same expression, knowing of what the other was thinking. It was her! Yes, her! There is no way I would kill our precious queen! It was you! The tension was obvious, so evident. Marth noticed, for he spoke out for his sweet twin.

"Lucina would never do anything like that! How dare you accuse her of a vile act?"

"You could be protecting her!" Greninja retorted. "You must be lying, for I was nowhere near the Carnival Queen! I've already informed the group of my whereabouts."

"And so have I!" Lucina exclaimed. "So, I am the one telling the truth, and you are the one that spouts lies!"

"Silence, both of you!" Fox yelled. "Neither of you are telling the truth until Lady Zelda verifies it!"

Fox gestured to Zelda. "Go on, my lady. Present the truth!"

"Yes, Zelda," Marth agreed, the poison in his voice evident. "Tell us the truth. Show that my sweet sister has done no harm."

"Reveal my innocence, Zelda!" Greninja cried. "Please…"

Zelda looked away, as if in deep thought, debating internally with herself as to whether or not to reveal the information. The Little Darlings stood there in anxiety, waiting to hear the first syllable of the name they shall forever view as wretched. Their sanity, their lives, depended on the Hylian's words. She controlled both them and fate like a marionette. The wait was cruel, and only when Lucas inquired about Zelda's wellbeing did the Hylian speak softly as a feather, her petite voice ringing in her ears only.

"And who, Lady Zelda?" Kirby du Rêve asked, who, like everyone else, was unable to hear Zelda's revelation. "Who killed the Carnival Queen, our dearest Peach Toadstool?"

Lady Zelda Pureté smiled an indescribable smile. It was time for her to end this act, this silly charade.

"Why, it was me, silly! I killed the Carnival Queen, _your_ dearest Peach Toadstool!"

The entire group gasped in shock. Why, Zelda Pureté could never carry out such a thing! She was purity incarnate! Their sweet lady could never stain her white dress and gloves with the wretched color of blood! It was a lie, a sick lie! A twisted lie! A declaration that surely cannot be true.

But alas, the look in her pretty blue eyes said otherwise. Lady Zelda Pureté has killed their La Reine du Carnaval, the Carnival Queen, Peach Toadstool. She had taken away a beautiful life, allowed the queen only one more breath. It was incomprehensible, but true, as Zelda gloated and applauded and smiled at the deed she has carried out.

"Yes, yes, yes, former Little Darlings! I was the one who dared to end the life of such a prominent woman! Are you sad? Upset? Ah, why would I even ask that? Of course you are!"

Greninja's magenta eyes sparkled with evident sadness. "That…that is not true. Zelda, you lie! You lie, you lie, you lie! How could you lie like that during a time like this? It is not becoming of you. You must rest, for you are obviously not right in the head at this moment in time."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Lucas said, rushing to Zelda. "Come, dear Zelda, please. I'll take you to bed and make you a cup of Hyrule's finest tea. Would you like some that is imported from Kakariko Village?"

Lucas reached out to touch Zelda, who promptly responded by slapping his hand away.

"Mr. Tournesol and Miss de l'Eau, get yourselves together! I am fine, I tell you! Absolutely fine! I've killed her, killed her dead! Seems like you two nor Mr. du Rêve want to believe me. Thankfully, Miss Papillon and Mr. Renard du Nuages and Sir Royale seem to realize the truth when they hear it."

Zelda smiled, gesturing towards the small group emanating a boiling aura. Her flamboyant disposition was unsettling in this particular situation, don't you think? The smiles and the giggles, the laughs and the cheeriness. Why, it wasn't befitting for a woman who has killed another in cold blood.

Or, perhaps it was befitting, if that woman was crazed.

"Why?" Marth simply asked, devoid of all emotion that everyone expected him to have. A simple "Why?", as though Zelda's reasoning for the murder would be a confession of simplicity.

"Why?" Lucina repeated in the same manner, proving that not only do two heads think alike, but they also feel alike. Their blue eyes were reminiscent of Peach's: blank and hollow, forever staring at that one woman that stood before them.

"Because – oh, goodness! Must I provide an explanation?" Zelda collapsed dramatically to the floor, her act receiving no applause. She placed a gloved hand on her forehead. "It is such a chore!"

"No one gives a damn!" Fox roared, his ears twitching slightly and tail wagging furiously. "Answer them, you wicked wretch! Answer to all of us."

Zelda gazed at Fox, surprised at his sudden outburst. It was filled with a nice amount of anger, of sadness, and an evident hint of betrayal. She had expected such loud demands from Lucina. Everything was topsy-turvy, and it was plainly her fault. Ah, everyone was full of surprises today. What joy, what joy! The expected has become the unexpected, and vice versa.

"Fine, fine, Mr. Renard du Nuage – I shall answer to everyone." Zelda stood up, moved a few strands of hair from her eyes, and unlocked her angelic voice from their chains, weaving a genuine tale.

"We are bound to La Reine du Carnaval, bound and indebted to her. In exchange for her bringing us to this world, we were to promise that we would never leave her, to never severe our ties with La Nuit Carnaval. It sounded pleasant, absolutely splendid, being able to spend the rest of our lives here in safety from the ones that harshly judge us. But, after a while, life is designed to become droll within small confinements. I wanted to break free, discover a new world different from the one I was accustomed to before I found La Nuit Carnaval. I knew it existed! My eyes were longing to find the beauty that escaped me daily and nightly.

So, I'd sneak out night, feeling the breeze grazing my skin, being bathed in the light of the moon. It was on the tenth night that I met him: another Hylian, Link.

Oh, how happy I was! I never thought I would another one of my kind again! He was what Greninja would describe as 'iridescent beauty'! He had captured my heart and locked it away. I knew from the moment I saw him that I loved him, and that he loved me, too. It was us, just us, only us, in this world. I wanted to be with him, so I asked your La Reine du Carnaval if I could be with him. You'd think she'd say yes, but alas, she rejected me under the false claim of 'safety'! I deemed her a liar, and concluded she wanted Link for herself! She was pretty enough to have anyone she wanted, and yet she crawled her way to my precious Hylian. I wouldn't have him tainted by her charms, though it seemed he had already fell for her spell. I'd see the way he'd catch glimpses of her as we hid amongst the trees. He was already enchanted, and it was all her fault!

She claimed that she did not love him, that the feelings were not mutual! But, I knew they were lies! Vile, wretched lies that crushed my very heart and soul. I couldn't stand it any longer! So, yes, I've killed her. I've killed her brutally and violently as I could. I wanted her to feel my rage, to feel my sadness! And now, she has."

Awkward, surprising silence always accompanies speechless. Everyone remained quiet, even Kirby, who believed he could clearly hear the shattering of his heart. The work here was done; it could never be undone, not that Lady Zelda wanted to reverse her actions, anyway. The final act was finished; she played the part so perfectly! All that was left was the epilogue.

"You're…you're horrible," Greninja said, her shaky voice piercing the cracked air. "Terrible and horrible and a liar."

"Sickening," Lucas added.

"A horrid speck of filth!" Fox yelled. "A horrid, revolting speck of filth – that is you! You don't deserve to be here! You don't have the privilege to be in La Nuit Carnaval's protective walls anymore!"

"Such a change of heart!" Zelda exclaimed. "Though, that is expect from a lyrical man like yourself. Oh, woe is me! Everyone now despises me. I am despicable in your eyes, no?"

"You killed our lady!" Marth cried. "Our dear La Reine du Carnaval!"

"What do you think the answer is, Zelda?" Lucina demanded.

"This…this is _too much to handle_ ," Kirby muttered, hands and legs trembling. The poor boy tried his damnedest not to faint. "Too much, too much, too much! Please, Lady Zelda go…just _leave_."

Zelda arched an eyebrow. "Am I being forced into exile? Go ahead, force me to be lonely, I don't mind. My precious Link has decided to be with Peach, to take the path she has taken. I am nothing more than dirtied loneliness."

"You're not being exiled; that is not a suitable punishment for you," Greninja replied. Kirby was the first to look at Greninja with shocked eyes. "For you to subject yourself to roam the world in isolation marked by heartbreak is not satisfactory. If you wish to be truly free, then we'll grant you that freedom, just like you granted Peach her freedom."

Zelda gasped. "So, that is what I receive? Very well, I wholeheartedly accept it! But can you carry out that act? Is that what your cherished Peach would want?"

"This may not be the act our Carnaval Queen would want…" Marth began.

"…But we are not claiming it upon her behalf," Lucina finished.

A smirk was given, a final grin. "Very well, I wholeheartedly accept it!" she repeated.

What convenience to be in a room adorned with polished weapons! Zelda stood there gracefully, watching the mere mortals make the decisions of gods and goddesses. This was her fate, the destiny she has chosen. It was a choice with no regrets, and she felt no fear as weapons were pointed at her, ready to make a mess that she, thankfully, will not be assigned to clean.

"Any last words?" Fox asked. "So you can bestow your beautiful voice upon us one more time?"

"Yes: use the swords. Knives aren't as effective. So, farewell, Little Darlings."

"Farewell, Zelda," only Kirby replied, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Farewell."

Little ol' Lady Zelda Pureté was surrounded by her fellow sideshow attractions, ready to partake in her Bonheur Éternel. She wouldn't mind if they accidently spilled some of her precious vermillion liquid onto her snow-white dress. She wouldn't mind the sharp, gleaming blades pressing deep into her milky tainted skin. She wouldn't mind it all. If this meant leaving La Nuit Carnaval, then hell, she'll be glad to have her skin turn cold and pale and the sweet darkness of death embrace her gently! Lady Zelda was not the embodiment of purity anymore, but that was okay. It really, really was. She'll be purified amongst the red flames.

The Hylian might as well change her name to Zelda Impureté, but I think she may be a little too dead to request a new moniker.

* * *

… ***Smiles*** _ **This**_ **was weird - I really like it. I came up with so many ideas for this contest, scrapped them all, and then came up with** _ **this**_ **. I must say, I am damned proud of myself. If you all are wondering what the title translates into from French to English, it's this:** _ **Strange and Blood: The Carnival Queen Has Died!**_ **Very fitting, don't you think?**

 **Of course, this doesn't compare to the other entries but I'm probably just being too hard on myself again. Though I've read some of the entries posted so far, and they are simply wonderful.**

 **As you may have noticed, everyone's last name is in French (well, a lot of things are in French); some are in French just because I wanted to be fancy; others actually symbolize something. Example: Zelda's last name, Pureté, means…** _ **purity!**_ **Ha, what** _ **irony!**_

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and the best of luck to all contestants! I hope everyone is having such great fun! See ya!**


End file.
